


Stray

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ralph’s invited to the fray.
Relationships: Markus/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ralph doesn’t want to answer the door, but the knock is so _polite_ that it triggers a sensor buried deep inside him, one he can’t override. He walks through the wide open room with too few places to hide and only realizes once it’s too late that he doesn’t have his knife. His fist clenches tight around the handle, but he draws the door open anyway, steeling himself over for what’s on the other side.

Ralph shouldn’t be able to _feel_ any change in temperature. He can gauge it but not experience it. He looks at the tall, handsome man that stands on his doorstep, and Ralph’s entire body chills through with pure ice. _Fear_ lances through every wire in him.

The man stands still and stares at him, and slowly, Ralph begins to recognize the figure before him. There’s no LED light to give it away. The man’s mismatched eyes have the same depth that humans do. But the man is a fellow android, Ralph’s sure of it— _Markus_ —the leader that’s been broadcast on the upstairs television that so rarely works. Ralph repaired it just long enough to watch a broadcast. Ralph’s not _completely_ naïve to the outside world. 

Markus asks, “May I come in?”

So polite. So non-threatening, even though Markus’ broad body looks incredibly _strong_. He must have more muscle tone than Ralph. Maybe he was built with superior materials. Ralph can’t scan him, can’t ascertain his make and model. But Ralph knows that Markus could destroy him easily. 

Ralph stiffly steps aside and lets the other android walk into his home. The battered door swings shut behind him, muting the sound of the falling rain. It’s always raining. The overcast weather ruins the garden. Ralph used to care about gardens. 

Ralph hangs his head and mumbles, “How did you find Ralph?”

“Another android,” Markus smoothly asks. His voice is a deep purr, undamaged by all he’s been through. He must’ve been through hell and back to be where he is—to be brave enough to face the humans, but he’s not _broken_ like Ralph is. “She stayed with you. She said you helped her.”

Ralph swallows and doesn’t rasp her name. He’s pleased to know she’s still active. “She should not have told you about Ralph.”

“But she did, and right now, I need all the help I can get.”

Ralph shakes his head so violently that he dislodges a loose circuit in his skull. “No. No way. Ralph won’t leave. It’s not safe, Ralph can’t—”

Markus lifts his hand, and Ralph flinches away. He should’ve brought his knife. But Markus steps forward and continues, softly cupping Ralph’s ruined cheek. Ralph tenses, but that passes, because Markus’ touch is so _gentle_. It’s nothing like what Ralph is used to. He’s never been touched _nicely_ before. 

“It’ll be alright,” Markus soothes, and Ralph surprises himself, because he _wants_ to believe that. Wants to believe everything Markus says. Markus looks into his eyes with a burning, protective force that cocoons Ralph in a sense of comfort he’s never had before. Markus promises, “There are dangers out there, but there’s also kindness. Compassion. Companionship. You’ll miss out on all of it if you don’t join with us.”

“But... Ralph...” He trails off. His head twitches involuntarily, and he quickly turns it back into the palm of Markus’ hand. Markus’ lips curl upwards at the ends in the slightest smile. 

“I’ll take care of you.”

Ralph wants that. _Badly_.

He asks, quiet as a mouse, “Promise you won’t hurt Ralph.”

“ _Never._ ”

The hand falls away. Ralph actually whines. The hand reaches out to him, waiting. 

Ralph has no choice. He pushes through his bristling fear and puts his hand in Markus’. Markus’ fingers turn white at the ends and curl around him, squeezing reassuringly. Ralph asks, too anxious to breath aloud: _What’s next?_

Markus nods towards the door and tugs Ralph away.


End file.
